ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Me (Reboot)
The Other Me '''is the 7th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot At Brandon's Lab, a door opens and Brandon walks through it; tired. He then makes his way through the completely laboratory until he reaches its center which is the central mainframe, Computer. He then slumps in his chair there and throws his head back. Brandon: Ugh... Computer: Is there a problem, Owner? Brandon: No... And for the last time, call me Brandon. I thought I fixed that the last time... and the time before that... and the time before that. Computer: Scanned stress levels have been indicated to be at high levels through your tone. Brandon: Of course you also had to absorb Mom's health machine. (sighs) Okay Okay. Yes. Something is bothering me. Computer: Would you like to talk about it... Brandon looks at Computer who seems to stare back at him. Brandon continues looking as though waiting for something. Computer, after a moment, continuing: ,Brandon. Brandon, relieved a bit: I just wish that there was someone here to do all the work I do around here. I mean its summer vacation. I'm supposed to do what any other kid would do. Play video games, go to the beach, head to the arcade, eat a bunch of ice cream and party like there's no tomorrow! Computer: I, as the mainframe for your central operations- Brandon: Lab, Computer. It's called a lab. Computer, correcting self: I, as the mainframe for your lab, have attended to maintain the current environment. Brandon: Yeah, I know that. But you don't make the gadgets or move the stuff or even fight the bad guys. Which I just snagged a crook at the town bank with Wildpup. Computer: Suggestion: Have more use of the other forms available to you. Brandon: What? Like Fish guy and Overgrown dog? Yeah. Maybe later. Computer: Name suggestions are available. (opens up window with various names) Brandon: I'm good, Computer. Names are not really- (sees list) Wait a second. Ripjaws? Wildmutt? What type of names are those? I bet Coco uploaded them, didn't he? Anyways, as I was saying, Names aren't important, right now. I just need someone like me to do the things that I do so that way I don't have to. Computer: It is impossible for you, who might just be the person you are describing, to be in more than one place at once. Brandon then rests his arm against the keyboard desk and uses it to hold his head up. He then notices a window open behind the name list and he removes the name list which reveals a window on sheep cloning. He then looks up and then smiles as if he's up to something. '''Theme Song Plays Brandon is seen working on a machine which looks like a pod. Computer: Brandon, are you positive that this machine will work successfully? Brandon: Of course. I'm making it. Computer: Based on a theoretical design. Brandon: Theoretical blah blah blah. Science isn't just formulas and equations. It's putting stuff together and seeing if it works or not. Computer: That logic provokes plenty of safety hazards. Brandon: Remind me to program some fun into your system. (finishing some final parts) There... I-I think its done. Computer: Congratulations. You have completed your first ever cloning machine. Brandon: I've made a few inventions already but this has got to be a scientific break through. Computer: It has been done before however. Brandon: Oh yeah. Cells and small animals but never ever ever Brandons. Computer: Are you attempting to clone yourself? Brandon: Attempt? Pft! I will clone myself. (activating machine and stepping inside) Computer: But will it work. Brandon: Only one way to find out. (closes door) The machine then activates and starts to shake slightly in its place. The lights on the sides and above the door flash about as the machine shakes more and more violently. Brandon is seen momentarily inside of the machine with his eyes closed. He then opens his eyes in a gasp as it is zoomed in on his eye in which his pupil replicates. With all of a sudden, the lights then start to spark and the machine begins to tilt; about to fall over. Computer: Malfunction. Malfunction. Malfunction. Malfunction. Malfunction. Powering off machine. The machine then powers down and settles down as well. When the process is finished, the machine doors open and steam flows out of the machine. Brandon steps out; feeling a bit weak. He holds his head and walks out of the chamber. Brandon: Computer, did it work? Voice: I dunno... Brandon turns around and looks back at the machine as a figure is seen walking out of the smoke. Black and white shoes then walk out. It is then shown to be Brandon as well. Other Brandon, continuing: You tell me. Brandon goes up to himself and looks astonished. Brandon: Whoa! You're... You're me. Brandon Clone: Brandon 10, reporting for duty. Brandon: Awesome! Can I program you and stuff? Brandon Clone: Psych! But seriously, is this even possible? Brandon: It has to be. I mean you're here. Brandon Clone: So... What now? Brandon: Now I'm off to play some video games. Brandon Clone: And what do I do? Brandon: You stay here and tidy up a bit. Brandon Clone: Why do I have to clean things around here? Brandon: Well one of us has to do it. How about you start cleaning and I'll work on it later. Brandon Clone: Alright... Brandon leaves the lab with a smile on his face while Brandon's Clone grabs a broom and starts sweeping. Later on, Brandon is playing computer games on Computer while Brandon Clone is wiping down some inventions. Afterwards, Brandon is playing with his action figures while Brandon Clone is mopping up a mess in the lab. Sometime later, Brandon is working on the basic construct of a device similar to the Omnitrix while Brandon Clone is scrubbing down a table behind him. He then looks at Brandon with an angry expression and watches him while he's working. At some other time, Brandon is seen using Computer in the lab but Brandon Clone is walking towards him from walking around the lab. Brandon Clone: Hey, Brandon. Mind if we talk? Brandon, turning to face Brandon Clone, in his seat: About what? Brandon Clone: So look. You said that you'd work on this working situation. Brandon: Huh? Oh yeah, right. Brandon Clone: And? Brandon: And I'm still working on it. Relax, dude. Brandon Clone: (disappointed) Right... (picking up as though if continuing an earlier thought) Well, I've gotta get back to work. Actually, I think the Cloning Machine is broken. A fly must have gone in there. Pretty sure you wouldn't want a Brandon-Fly around here. Brandon: Brandon-Fly? Uh oh. I'd better take a look at this. (gets out of seat and goes over to the Cloning Machine) As Brandon walks over there, Brandon Clone smirks as he watches Brandon go there. When Brandon gets to the machine, he kneels down and looks at the vents which show wires. Brandon: Huh. That's weird. The only thing wrong with the cloning machine is the neuro-transfer thing but besides that it should be- (is knocked out) Brandon Clone drops a wrench on the ground and then drags Brandon's body to a workbench. Brandon Clone: I know. I just know that there is more to life than cleaning. I know it. I am more than just a... a copy. I am a person. I am so much more! And I'll show you, Brandon. Heh... I'll show them all. I just need something that you have that I don't. (sees Omnitrix model on workbench) Later on, Coco enters the lab and looks around. Coco: Whoa. There's been more expanding in this place. (calling out) Brandon? Hello? Brandon? Coco then walks over to Computer in the center of the lab. He looks around and then looks back at Computer. Coco: Computer. Computer: Welcome Back, Coco. Do you require any assistance? Coco: Yeah. Where's Brandon at? Computer: Owner, Brandon, has last been seen at this location. Coco: What? So he's here? Computer: Affirmative. Coco: Great. Mind telling me where he is in here rather than having me look around for him? Computer: Brandon's last seen location is by the workbenches. Coco: Right. That's helps a lot since this is my second time coming here and I know where everything is. (walks around) Brandon? Brandon? Coco then stops at the Cloning Machine and looks at it. Coco: This is new. I wonder what it does. (walks closer but steps on wrench) Brandon must've dropped this. (kneels over and picks it up) (looks to the right and sees Brandon on the ground by the workbenches) Brandon? Coco gets up and goes over to Brandon. He drops the wrench on the ground and tries to help Brandon up. Coco: Brandon. Brandon. Are you alright? Brandon, waking up: Oh man... My head. Coco: What happened to you? Brandon, standing on his feet: Um. I dunno. I was looking at the Cloning Machine and- Coco: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Did you say Cloning Machine? As in you making clones of yourself? Brandon: Well yeah. That's what I did. He was around here somewhere and... (realizes something) Oh no... Coco: What? Brandon: He took the Prototype II. Coco: Hang on. The what? Brandon, going to Computer: It's a second version of the Omnitrix. I'm trying to recreate it but memory is a bit... fuzzy. I might have just zoned out when building this one (shows wrist) Coco, following: So what? You just thought that by building another one you can unlock that memory. Brandon: Yep. Pretty much. I also thought I might need a spare. Coco: You don't need a spare. Also this isn't a game where you can unlock memories through a simulation. Brandon: I know. I know. But if Brandon Clone has the Omnitrix II, who knows what type of trouble he could have gotten me into? Brandon clicks on a window which opens a news broadcast. News Reporter: This just in. Alien Creatures have been seen rampaging the city and chasing massive amounts of chaos to all. Coco: This doesn't look so good. Brandon gets up and heads for the door. Coco: Where are you going? Brandon: I gotta stop him before he looses it. Coco: But you don't even know where he is. Brandon: I'll find him. Brandon leaves the lab. Later on, under a bridge, Diamondhead is seen wrecking cars and scaring civilians away. Diamondhead: That's right. I'm in charge around here! XLR8, running onto the screen: I don't think so. Diamondhead: Looks like somebody finally woke up. XLR8: Why are you doing this? You're supposed to be my clone. Diamondhead: I don't want to be you anymore. I want to be my own person. XLR8: The malfunction in the Cloning Machine must have made you a bad guy then. Diamondhead: Whatever suits you. I'll just find it interesting to slice up somebody that looks like me. XLR8: If you can catch me. (Speeds off) Diamondhead looks around for XLR8 who then charges at Diamondhead from the side at high speeds and then kicks him rapidly. He then speeds off again and does the same on the other side but Diamondhead fires diamond projectiles as an attempt to hit him. XLR8 then speeds out from under the bridge and charges at Diamondhead again. Diamondhead kneels on the ground and concentrates his hand on the ground. XLR8 runs towards Diamondhead whom is still kneeling. Diamondhead then punches the ground and a giant diamond spike forms from the ground and impacts with XLR8 sending him flying into the bridge. He hits his head and falls on the ground. Diamondhead stands over XLR8. Diamondhead reaches for XLR8 but his Omnitrix symbol sparks and triggers something with Diamondhead's Omnitrix causing that to spark as well. Diamondhead then runs away while XLR8 is lying on the ground. Later, XLR8 times out into Brandon who gets up from the ground as fire fighters roll in to help out. Brandon leaves the scene and adjusts his earpiece. Brandon: Coco? Can you hear me? Back at the lab, Coco is at Brandon's Computer and working on the keyboard. Coco: Hello? Test. Test. (taps mic which releases a loud static) Brandon covers his ears and shouts out. Brandon: I can hear you! I can hear you! Brandon lowers his arms and turns around. All of the fire fighters are staring at him with different confused expressions. Brandon smiles awkwardly and then leaves the scene completely. Brandon, walking: Where'd he go? Coco, over the earpiece: He's going on a rampage all over town. He's never really in one location for too long. Brandon: What's his deal? I created him and then he ditches me and goes out into the world to become ruler of it with my tech. Coco, over the earpiece: Easy. Easy. Back at the lab, Coco is examining windows. Coco, using microphone: He's trying to get to you. Brandon, over the com unit: Well I need to get to him before he gets to anyone else. I need to be one step ahead on him. Coco: Well since he's you. You should know where he is or where you would go when you do something just like that. Brandon, over the com unit: Huh... I guess you're right. Thanks. Coco: No proble- (Brandon shuts off the com) Wait... Did you just hang up on me? Meanwhile at a park, Heatblast is burning down some children rides. Heatblast: Oh yeah! Who's hot? Voice: I am. Heatblast turns around and sees Freezefire with his arms folded; looking at him. Freezefire: And that's not cool, me. Heatblast: I'm not you. We don't look anything alike. Freezefire: We kind of do. That's what clones do. Heatblast: Stop using that word... Freezefire: Look, I know that things might be weird right now. This is your first time out in the world. It's a scary place. Why don't we just put our fires out and chill out? Heatblast: Not such a bad idea. Why don't I put your flame out for you. Heatblast fires fire balls at Freezefire who dodges two and then blocks the rest with an ice shield produced from his hands. Freezefire grabs it and throws it at Heatblast but misses. Heatblast: You missed. The shield then curves back with the wind and hits Heatblast on the back of his head. Freezefire: Bullseye! Heatblast, rubbing head: Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire? Heatblast fires a fireball at Freezefire who catches it and burns it out. Freezefire: Heh. Well I guess you would know since you're me. Heatblast, getting upset: I said don't say that again! Heatblast runs up to Freezefire to engage in an attack but Freezefire ices the floor in front of him and he slips over. Freezefire then freezes Heatblast down to the ground and he struggles to move. Freezefire: I don't get it. You're me. Heatblast: No... Freezefire: You should see what I see. Think like I think. Use your powers the way I use them. Heatblast: Stop it... Freezefire: I mean its not like you were born yesterday. But, well, technically you were born today. Heatblast, starting to loose it: RAAAAGHHH! I... Said... STOP IT! Heatblast then starts to get super nova hot and the ice holding him down starts melting away. Freezefire takes a step or two back as the charge gets bigger and bigger. Freezefire fires an ice beam from his left hand at Heatblast, in an attempt to seal him off, but the charge is released and the "heat blast" hits Freezefire and everything in the area. Heatblast steps out of the smoke and looks around for Brandon who isn't seen. Heatblast then bends his knees and takes off like a rocket. When the smoke clears, debree is seen all over with destroyed playground rides and fallen, burning trees. Under a certain piece of rubble, Freezefire pushes it off and crawls out of the cover he was under. The Omnitrix then times out and Freezefire turns back into Brandon. Coco, over earpiece: Did you get him? Maps is showing a giant um heat wave in your area. Brandon: Yeah. He got away. He started freaking out when I was mentiong his chances and stuff. Coco, over earpiece: So where'd he go next? Brandon: How should I know? He might be a clone of myself but we don't have a hive mind or something. I'm beat after that fight. I'm coming back to the lab. Brandon walks away from the scene. Later, Brandon is seen walking into the lab where Coco is sitting at Brandon's chair. Brandon then leans on the chair and looks at the screen. Brandon: Where is he? Coco: I'm tracking down broadcasts over the network. This really is a super computer and I have found a lot of stuff you need to know. Brandon: Such as? Coco: Your clone has been all over town turning into all of those aliens you don't like. Robbing a bank with Ripjaws, Terrorizing citizens as Wildmutt. And he just um... caused an explosion near a children's hospital as Four Arms. If this keeps up, someone might end up, y'know... seriously injured. Brandon: He's gone too far. Coco: What are we going to do? Brandon looks around his lab and sees some left over pieces to the Omnitrix model. He then gets an idea. Later on, in an old cave somewhere, Brandon Clone is counting his money. Brandon Clone: Now this is the life. I don't know why I haven't done this sooner. I get to do what I want and whenever I want. And nobody's gonna stop me. Now where should I go next? Brandon, unseen: How about with me? Brandon Clone drops his cash and looks up seeing Brandon walking in. Brandon Clone: How'd you find me? Brandon: Hacked a satellite. Brandon Clone: Clever. Maybe I should start using strategies. Brandon: Maybe you should think about what you're doing. People are going to get hurt. Brandon Clone: Just like I was? It's about time they knew what power I hold. Brandon: I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to do things I haven't done in a while. I didn't know it would make you do anything like this. Brandon Clone: Well that's too bad for you. I'm free now. Free to do what I want at any cost. Brandon: I gave you a chance and you turned it down. Now I'm not going to let you hurt any more people and make me look like a bad guy. Brandon Clone: I dunno, Brandon. Are you sure you aren't one? Brandon Clone activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms, approaching Brandon: Maybe I'm the hero here. Brandon: A hero wouldn't hurt people just to have some fun. And even if they did, they always have a chance to make up for it and do the right thing. Four Arms: Oh yeah? Well what's the hero going to do to make up for it? Brandon: For starters, not turning into something bigger and better than you. Brandon activates his Omnitrix and scrolls through the transformations quickly until he stops at a certain one. He slaps down the face plate and goes through a transformation scene. He transforms into Ro-Warasaur. Ro-Warasaur: Now its time to kick my butt. Ugh... Even though that sounds kind of weird. Four Arms grabs Ro-Warasaur's tail and swings him around and into the cave ceiling. Ro-Warasaur falls down and Four Arms jumps out of the way as he impacts with the cave floor. Four Arms charges at Ro-Warasaur and leaps at him. Four Arms then grabs onto Ro-Warasaur shoulder and tries to pull himself up. Ro-Warasaur then fires his shoulder canon which throws Four Arms off of Ro-Warasaur who gets up afterwards. Four Arms gets up and throws a boulder at Ro-Warasaur who breaks it into pieces with his fist. Four Arms: I can still take you on! Four Arms charges at Ro-Warasaur who then strikes him into the cave wall. He falls over and times out. Ro-Warsaur approaches Four Arms slowly. Brandon Clone wakes up and sees Ro-Warasaur standing over him. Ro-Warasuar looks like he's preparing to punch Brandon Clone who shields himself with his arms. Ro-Warasaur then strikes the ground and the echo goes off around the cave. Ro-Warasaur: You might be a clone, but you're still a person. Ro-Warasaur then times out and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon Clone, getting up: You're Human again. I can take you on now. Brandon: You being angry at me and wanting to be powerful is making you not think like me and I understand why you don't want to be like me anymore. But that's too bad for you because you can't think about how I'm gonna lock you up. Brandon pulls out a device and fires it at Brandon Clone who moves out of the way slightly. The blast impacts with the cave wall and opens a wormhole into a prison. Brandon Clone hangs onto a stalagmite. He reaches for a rock and, when grabbing it, throws it at Brandon. Brandon's device is hit and malfunctions causing the destination of the wormhole to change into deep space. The stalagmite then breaks from the cave floor and both it and Brandon Clone are sucked into the wormhole which then closes in on itself. Brandon then looks at the cave wall. He's about to head off again but then notices that Brandon Clone's Omnitrix is on the cave floor. Brandon reaches down and picks it up. He looks at it and then heads back to the lab. Later on, back at the lab, Brandon walks in and Coco turns around in Brandon's chair. Coco: Well? Brandon: It sort of worked. He ended up being teleported into space. There was a malfunction in the system. Coco: Brandon, you did the best you can do. Brandon: Yeah... Well, look at you, Mr. Computer Guy. Computer: Did you request to see me? Brandon, chuckling: I was talking to Coco. Coco: Yeah, well, I am pretty cool. Brandon: You helped me out a lot today. Coco: Just today? Brandon: Okay Okay. For a long while actually. Which is why I trust you enough to have this (extends arm out holding the Omnitrix II) Coco: How'd it come off? Brandon: It's not mines. It's the second one. I want you to have it. Coco: Y-You want me to be a hero like you? Brandon: Yeah. You were there when I first transformed and you were there every step of the way. Now I'll be there for you when you need help with this. Coco: I don't know what to say. Brandon: No thanks necessary. Although, you can say how awesome I am and that I'm the bestest best friend in the whole wide world. Coco: I would but "bestest" isn't a word. (taking Omnitrix II and puts it on his wrist) Whoa... This is so cool. What alien should I transform into first? How do you even use this thing? Is it too late to change my mind? Brandon: Easy there. I'll show you the basics but later. Coco: Later? Brandon: Yeah. I'm tired and I wanna play some video games. (leaves the lab) Coco checks out his Omnitrix and smiles. Meanwhile, in a prison in space, Brandon Clone wakes up in a cell. Brandon Clone: What?! No! Where am I? Brandon Clone goes to the cell door and grabs onto the bars. He sees a figure with its back to him. Brandon Clone: Hey! You! The figure turns around revealing itself to be an alien prison guard. Brandon Clone backs up and cowards in the corner. Brandon Clone: This isn't happening! I will escape from this place. But before then, I, now smarter and stronger than ever before, will get my revenge on Brandon 10. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Computer *Alien Prison Guard *Civilians Villains *Brandon Clone (First Appearance) Aliens Used Used by Brandon *Wildpup (Off Screen) *XLR8 *Freezefire *Ro-Warasaur Used by Brandon Clone *Diamondhead *Heatblast *Wildmutt (Off Screen) *Ripjaws (Off Screen) *Four Arms (x2) (Off Screen; First Time) Trivia *Brandon Clone debuts in this episode. *Unlike the original version of this episode, Ripjaws was not used by Brandon. **Slime Shot wasn't used by Brandon Clone. **The Ro-Warasaurs Battle Scene was also cut from the rebooted version. *This is the first episode to include off screen transformations. *This is also the first episode to involve Clones and more than one version of Brandon. *Brandon invents the Cloning Machine, Omnitrix II and Transporter Gun in this episode. *Coco starts working in the lab for the first time in this episode. *Coco gains the Omnitrix II in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes